This invention relates to cabinetry for electronic equipment, and more particularly, to a mounting arrangement for electric cooling fans which circulate cooling air around the components of electronic equipment. Where electronic components are mounted in a closed cabinet, electric blower fans are used to cause cooling air to circulate around the electronic components to ensure long life and stable operation. Since the fans generally run continuously during operation of the electronic equipment, the fans require maintenance and at times replacement. When the fans are mounted internally in the cabinet, the circuit boards and components have to be removed to gain access to the fans.
The object of the present invention is to provide improvement in cabinets for electronic equipment, and more particularly in the maintenance system for cooling fans for cabinet enclosed electronic equipment. According to the invention, one or more fans are mounted on a plate rack forming a fan drawer which is guided by a pair of spaced guide rails which guide the fan drawer into position so the fans can be quickly and easily removed for service or replacement without having to remove the electronic components from the protective cabinet.